


Sweet Lullaby

by kenzyyy



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Acceptance, Angels, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Coming of Age, Crime Fighting, Demons, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Guardian Angels, Humor, Male Character of Color, Threesome - F/F/F, oh wow first fic, psg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzyyy/pseuds/kenzyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Panty and Stocking w/ Garterbelt fanfiction with a shit ton of original characters. </p><p>--</p><p>Cynthia and Veronica are two normal teenage girls whose lives were taken too quickly. Now they must serve God as the protecting Angels of their city, fighting off demons and evil ghosts. On top of that, they have to deal with the fact that they must leave behind parts of their human lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end

CHAPTER ONE

It's morning. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping loudly. There isn't a cloud in sight and the day is ready to be taken by a couple of eager young teenagers with their lives ahead of her. 

Cynthia Johnson was not one of those teenagers. 

Cynthia groaned as the light poured her small apartment and engulfed her in a warm embrace. It was time to get up. She inched out of her bed until she fell out and muttered a sleepy "Ouch."

She stood up quickly, looking to see if anyone had seen her early morning embarrassment. No one else was in the room except her best friend and step-sister, Veronica Renfield, was was sprawled out on the floor asleep. 

"Hey," Cindy's voice rang through the apartment. She threw a pillow at the sleeping girl below her. "Get your lazy ass up and get ready for work."

Veronica angrily threw the pillow off of her and slowly turned her body to face Cynthia. "Bitch," she huffed. "Work is not so goddamn important for you to be throwin' shit at me, okay? Can I take my time? Can I live? Sheesh."

Cynthia backed off and shrugged, but then she leaned forward and pulled Veronica to her feet. "We have to get ready now! I'm tired of being late."

Veronica sighed as she stretched out her long body. "Fine, fine! Let's get ready to go." They walked into the cramped bathroom and looked into a mirror above the sink. 

Cynthia and Veronica were beautiful women, even in their morning mask with marks of drool and and eye boogers. They had amazing hair, Cynthia's black, long, and puffy while Veronica's was straight and almond brown. Veronica's bangs were fucked up and her ends slowly coming uncurled, but she still looked good. They both had smooth skin, Cynthia's like chocolate and Veronica's like caramel. 

"You know what I hate?" Cindy yelled through the running water of the shower. 

"What?" Veronica replied while brushing her teeth?"

"When authors describe my skin as a food. Can't they just say I'm brown? I think the audience will understand that I'm black, right?"

"I feel you, that shit is annoying."

Ahem, well, let's ignore our heroines attitudes for a minute as we continue with the everlasting preparation of their appearance. 

They were finally done in the bathroom. They emerged, wet and naked. They stood in the middle of the apartment and shook their hair out like puppies just getting out of a bath. 

"Al-righ-tee, what are we wearing today?" Veronica looked down at the floor for clean clothes. 

"It's gonna be hot so I suggest shorts and a wifebeater! I'll wear white and you'll wear black." They changed quickly. Veronica put on some white sneakers and for Cynthia it was black heels. They quickly put on makeup an stepped out of the apartment. 

*

"This job is so boring!" Cynthia complained behind the checkout counter. 

The two girls worked at a small connivence store that never got any business. 

"Yeah but at least we're getting paid." Veronica said while sweeping at nothing. 

"I might die from boredom." Cynthia sighed. 

And then it hit them. "It" being the plane that crashed through the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> trapqueen.tunblr.com
> 
> My 1st fanfiction, omg. Forgive me, I haven't written in awhile.
> 
> Expect another chapter soon!


End file.
